The present invention relates to an adjustable waist pad and, more particularly, to an adjustable waist pad allowing adjustment of tightness.
A type of waist pad includes a band including hooks and loops respectively provided on inner and outer faces of the band. If a user is intended to adjust the tightness of the band after the band has been worn on a waist of the user, the user has to disengage the hooks from the loops, move the band, and reengage the hooks with the loops. However, a large contact area between the hooks and the loops is involved in each adjustment, and it is difficult for the user to obtain the desired tightness.
Another type of waist pad includes two bands, with a plate fixed to each of two associated ends of the bands. A plurality of protrusions is provided on each of two associated plates, with two strings wound around the protrusions, with an adjusting member provided on each of two ends of each string. The adjustment members can be moved to pull the bands via the strings, shortening a spacing between the plates. On the other hand, the plates can be moved away from each other to increase the spacing therebetween. Thus, the tightness of the waist pad can be adjusted by adjusting the spacing. However, the bands have a fixed length such that the adjustment of the spacing is limited. If the spacing between the plates is excessively increased, the back of the waist of the user is merely pulled by the strings in the transverse direction, reducing the tightening force while the strings fail to provide support in the vertical direction.
Thus, a need exists for a novel waist pad allowing easy adjustment of tightness.